Nick
|producer = |screenplay = |story = |based on = Nick & Perry |starring = |music = Brain Kim |editor = Sim-Evan-Jones |studio = 20th Century Studios M6 Films Ellipsanime (as Ellipse Animation) Boulder Media |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |runtime = 111 minutes |language = English |country = France Ireland United States }} Nick & Perry is an upcoming English-language French-Irish-American animated feature Sci-fi-family-drama-comedy film produced by 20th Century Studios, M6 Films, Ellipsanime, and Boulder Media and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Nick and Perry are two alien dogs from the distant planet Dogma, who are accidentally stranded on Earth. Shocked at what they find, they become visitors with a vision, a vision for these tail-sniffing, tick-infested Earth dogs who will one day rise up and walk again on two legs, free of the trappings of human domination. In the meantime, these two free-thinking, superior beings masquerade as ordinary dogs. Meanwhile, Charles Cat Wallace from the distant planet Catca plans to take over Earth and destroy planet Dogma and its inhabitants once and for all. Meanwhile, Nick plans to destroyed Catca and Perry said it's a good idea. So they did. Nick and Perry destroys Catca in the universe or It's too late? Cast *John Cena as Nick *Bill Hader as Perry *MacKenzie Foy as Lucy *Josh Gad as Frank *Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Smith *Gary Martin as Josh *Judy Greer as Sophie *Nick Kroll as Charles Cat Wallace *Rich Moore as Marvin the Cat *Thomas Lennon as Cat Mover #1 *Samuel Vincent as Cat Mover #2 *Kevin Michael Richardson as Little Fat Short Cat *Ed Helms as The Narrator *Chris Parnell as Scientist *Paul Scheer as Kyle *Tim Williams as Sammy *Zachary Gordon as James *Jake T. Austin as Mike *Patty Moore as Tim *Stephanie Allynne as Neighborhood lady *Neil Flynn as William *Daniel Craig as the dog president of dogma *Gary Anthony Williams as Radio Announcer *Maurice LaMarche as Neighborhood guy Additional Voices *Ashley Albert *Emily Anderson *G.K. Bowes *Lisa Bradley *Max Charles *Chelsea Davison *Debi Derryberry *Benjamin Diskin *Cody Dorkin *Chris Edgerly *Carrie Finlay *Teresa Ganzel *Susan Glover *Jennifer Hale *Pamela Hayden *A.J. Henderson *Sondra James *Danielle Judovits *Amy McNeill *Ryan O'Donohue *Alicyn Packard *Paige Pollack *Jan Rabson *Erica Rivinoja *Cindy Robinson *Blackie Rose *Terrence Scammell *John Stocker *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Abbey Thickson *Brigid Tierney *James Kevin Ward *Audrey Wasilewski *Scott Whyte Production Development In March 2018, it was reported that Disney and 20th Century Studios had acquired the rights to the French-German animated children's television series, Nick & Perry, to adapt it into a hand-drawn animated feature film, as a partnership between Disney through 20th Century Studios, M6 Films, and Boulder Media with Doug Sweetland attached to direct it. Writing In March 2018, Nicholas Stoller revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Marteinn Thorisson, Natalie Altman, Mark Hodkinson, and Armin Prediger. Casting On April 2018, it was confirmed that Ruth Lambert, Mary Hidalgo, and Matthew Jon Beck are all hired as casting directors for the movie. That same month, John Cena, who is the voice of Ferdinand the Bull from Blue Sky's 2017 CGI animated film Ferdinand, which is based on the children's book The Story of Ferdinand, has signed on to voice Nick, with Bill Hader signing on to voice Perry. Animation Most of The animation was done at Ellipsanime, credited as Ellipse Animation, in Paris, France, and Boulder Media in Dublin, Ireland The CGI animation, visual effects, and stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by Mikros Image in both Paris, France and Montreal, Canada, Blur Studio in Culver City, California in the United States, and Legend3D, Inc. in Los Angeles, California in the United States. Post production The sound for Nick & Perry is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom mixing recorded dialogue, sound effects, and music to create the final sound mix for the movie. Gallery Nick & Perry (film)/Gallery Credits Nick & Perry (film)/Credits Category:French films Category:French comedy films Category:French animated films Category:French children's films Category:French adventure films Category:French science fiction films Category:Irish films Category:Irish animated films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures original films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films based on television series Category:Alien visitations in films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Alien abduction films Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Centre National de la Cinématographie Category:English-language films Category:Skywalker Sound Category:Abbey Road Studios Category:Technicolor SA Category:Irish Film Board Category:Remote Control Productions Category:Ellipsanime Category:M6 Films Category:Boulder Media Category:Canal+ Category:M6 Category:IMAX films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Quebec Production Services Tax Credit Category:W9 Category:Mikros Image Category:20th Century Studios films Category:20th Century Studios animated films